


Bases Loaded

by DraNKa



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: 69, Anal Sex, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:30:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraNKa/pseuds/DraNKa





	Bases Loaded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fujiwara_no_Seimei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujiwara_no_Seimei/gifts).



Ho ho ho!  
You've been a _veeery naughty_ girl this year, so santa brought you this PWP art!  
Hope you'll find it enjoyable!!

[GO ART, GO!](http://dranka.net/images/3some.png)

Lots of love,  
~ _not so secret_ santa :3 


End file.
